


Jack's Galactic Mistake

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was assigned to write for <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fhartman"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fhartman"><b>fhartman</b></a></span>, who requested: First Time, smut inspired by the line, "Daniel?  Oh, he's harmless."</p><p>Thank you smooches to my betas, <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trikakeep"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=trikakeep"><b>trikakeep</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://ivorygates.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ivorygates.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>ivorygates</b><br/></p><p>Apologies to the late AdamsDouglasAdams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Galactic Mistake

Colonel Greg Andreas was a recent addition to the SGC, but he was no stranger to Jack O‘Neill. Jack called him ‘Andy’, and pummeled him on the back. On an ‘any friend of Jack’s’ basis, Daniel had been prepared to like the man. But they just didn’t hit it off. Andreas seemed to find Daniel to be something halfway between perplexing and amusing. Daniel, as a natural response, found Andreas to be a condescending prick. 

But, that was just the way it went sometimes. So Daniel tried to stay out of the man’s way as much as possible, and made nice non-committal noises around Jack when Andreas’ name came up. He certainly didn’t want this guy to create any friction between the two of them. Jack was far too important to Daniel to let anything spoil their friendship.

In fact, someday, he thought that friendship could turn into something more. He’d seen the way Jack looked at him sometimes, and it gave him a feeling of warmth and excitement. But he understood Jack’s situation, being in the military and all. So Daniel didn’t want to take any chances, and intended to leave any moves strictly up to his friend. Of course, it was entirely possible that Jack planned to live out the rest of his life as a straight man, no matter what his personal inclinations might be.

Which would be a huge pity, as far as Daniel was concerned. He had things that he wanted to do to that long, lean body. Things that he was sure Jack would enjoy immensely. But, for the moment, he was content to bide his time, and hope for good things.

That was, until the day that Andreas pissed him off. And Jack pissed him off even more.

It started in the commissary. Andreas, eating with Jack, saw him, of course. Standing there with his tray, caught between two groups of people, trying to get to a table. Jack’s back was turned to him. Andreas was smooth; Jack didn’t suspect a thing. “I still can’t get over it, O‘Neill. You, commanding the Geek Squad. It must be such a thrill for you.”

“Give me a break,” Jack replied. “Carter’s a better soldier than you’ll ever be.” He took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
 _What about me?_ Daniel wondered.

“And what about Dr. Jackson?” Andreas asked. Daniel turned his head to stare, but the other man gave no sign, just kept grinning at Jack.  
  
 _You sonuvabitch_.

“Daniel? Oh, he’s harmless.”

Said so casually, so dismissively. Daniel blinked.

Andreas’ grin widened, and his eyes rose above Jack’s head. “Real cute, Andy,” Jack said after a second’s pause. His head swiveled around, and his eyes met Daniel’s. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Daniel said blankly. He felt heat rising in his cheeks.

“Wanna join us?” Jack’s eyebrows elevated in invitation.  
  
 _Oh, wouldn‘t that be cozy_. “No. Thank you.”

“Okay. My office at two. Don’t forget.”

Daniel nodded, and walked away to sit at an empty table. He started to eat placidly. At least, he hoped he was coming across that way. In case Jack was looking. And he knew that he was. Jack watched him a lot. But apparently, he didn’t really see him.

That needed to change.

~~~~

After their team meeting broke up, Daniel lingered behind in Jack’s office. “You got a minute?”

“Sure,” Jack said, sounding cautious. Daniel crossed the room to close the door. “I’ve been expecting this.”

“It’s always nice when I can meet your expectations.”

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “You know he set me up, right? You weren’t supposed to hear that. And, anyway, I didn’t really mean it. I was just, you know…”

“Shooting the shit.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Evading the question. Maintaining your image.” Jack made an apologetic face. “Marginalizing my role. Trampling on my reputation.”

“Hey!” Jack protested.

“Or is that really the way you see me? Just…harmless.”

“Oh, come on! Why are you making a big deal out of this? I already apologized, didn’t I?”

Daniel pursed his lips. “No.”

Jack looked defensive. “Well, I meant to.”  
  
 _And you still haven’t_. “This isn’t so much about what you said, Jack. I’m interested in learning what you actually **think**. Why those particular words came to mind when you were asked about me.”

Jack looked at his watch. “What I actually think is that I’ve got another meeting to get to. “ He stood up, and Daniel was obliged to do likewise. “Look, if I hurt your feelings, I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean what I said, and I wish you’d stop making a big deal out of nothing.”

Daniel’s lips tightened, and he knew his cheeks were flushing. “You didn’t hurt my feelings, Jack. You pissed me off. Royally.”

Jack looked at him with disbelief. Then he shook his head, and headed for the door. “This has been lovely, but I really have got to go.”

“That’s all you have to say to me?”

Jack faced him and spread his hands wide. “Get over it, Daniel, would ya? You‘ve got your apology. Now drop it!” With those words, Jack was gone, striding down the corridor.

Daniel stood and watched him walk away, and knew that he wasn’t going to drop it. He wasn’t going to let Jack just brush him off like that. He had thought that Jack knew him well, but if he didn’t know that it was a really bad idea to make him angry, he needed to learn.

He would make Jack see him with new eyes.

The gloves were off.

Now, all he needed was a plan.

~~~~

Daniel used the key Jack had given him for emergencies to open the front door. He closed it firmly, not attempting to be stealthy. He started slowly down the hallway, calling out, “It’s me, Jack.” A light appeared in the open doorway of the master bedroom.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah.” He poked his head cautiously around the doorframe. Jack stood next to his bed, hair sleep-tousled, wearing just a pair of boxers. The bedside lamp gleamed brightly, reflecting off the gun that was pointed at the doorway. “Hi. You wanna put that thing away?”

“Depends,” Jack said, the gun not wavering an inch. “What brings you by at,” his eyes flicked to the alarm clock, “2:30 in the morning?”

Daniel stepped into the room. “I wanted to talk.”

“Strange timing,” Jack commented.

“About what you said.”

Jack’s gun hand fell to his side. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

Daniel frowned. “Hardly. Are you going to put that away, or what?”

Jack shook his head in disbelief, and turned away to place the gun into the nightstand drawer. “If we have to do this now, let me put some clothes on.”

“Not necessary,” Daniel said. “I prefer you this way.”

“Excuse me?” Jack’s eyebrows climbed high.

“You like to think of me as harmless? Well, I like to think about you as shirtless. Pantless. Shoeless.” Jack was gaping at him. “You get my point?” 

Jack’s mouth snapped shut. “Have you lost your mind? What the hell is this, Daniel?”

“I’m here to make you change your mind. You’re going to take back what you said.” 

Jack came towards him angrily. “I am **so** not amused, Daniel. You’ve got some nerve…”

“Why, yes. Yes, I do. I’m glad you realize that. It’s a good start.” Daniel stared at Jack implacably.

“A start to what, exactly? I **get** that you’re pissed at me…”

“Finally!”

Jack screwed up his face. “All right! Yes, I can be a little slow sometimes. Do you want me to apologize for that, too?”

“I didn’t come here for an apology, Jack. That’s the furthest thing from my mind.”

Jack threw up his hands. “Okay, tell me what you want. Come on. Keep it simple, though. Remember who you’re talking to.”

“I want you. Is that plain and simple enough?”

“What?” Jack stumbled backwards. 

“You want me, too. You’re going to love this.” Daniel smiled, slowly.

“This? This what? What’re you…” Jack looked completely stunned.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Daniel said. “You don’t think I see, but I do.”

Jack shook his head vehemently. “No, Daniel…”

“Yes, Jack.”

“This is nuts!” Jack shouted. The expression on Daniel’s face didn’t change, and all Jack could do was stare, his heart beginning to pound.

“Do you have fantasies, Jack?” Daniel stepped closer. “I’ll bet you do. I wonder if any of them are the same as mine.” Jack’s jaw dropped, and his face flushed. “I’ve been having a lot of fantasies today. Since you said that about me being harmless.” Jack edged backwards another step. “Good fantasies. Hot ones. Where I make you eat those words.”

Jack felt hypnotized by the effect of the lamplight that was hitting Daniel’s eyes in just the right way. Making them bright, vivid blue. So intent. He was taken off guard when Daniel pounced. He found himself pressed up against the wall, Daniel heavy and warm against his nearly naked body. A voice in his ear, moist air, incredible words. “That’s not all I make you eat.” A tremor ran through Jack’s frame, leaving him tingling in its wake.

Daniel felt Jack’s reaction. He changed the angle of his body, pushing his hips into Jack. His cock grew harder. Jack should feel it now. “Is that ever part of your fantasies, Jack? You, on your knees, mouth stretched wide? My cock filling it, driving back and forth, feeding you what you want, what you crave.”

“Stop!” Jack gasped. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be Daniel saying these words, painting filthy pictures, shoving him into walls. His eyes squeezed shut. Daniel’s cock wasn’t rigid against his thigh, inches away from his own. Which wasn’t stirring and lengthening, and expressing an enthusiastic interest in whatever was going on.

“Are you hungry, Jack?” Daniel growled low. He lifted his head and looked at the other man’s face. “Open your eyes,” he demanded. Jack’s eyes flew open, and Daniel saw confusion. Pleading. Raw hunger. “Yes. Poor Jack. You’re starving.” His voice was soft now, but exultant. “I’ll make it all better; trust me.” He slid a hand between their tight-pressed bodies, and rubbed it against Jack’s belly. Jack’s hips surged forward. “Trust me,” he repeated, before pressing his lips against Jack’s fiercely.

Jack’s head thudded dully against the wall. His lips parted in shock. Daniel’s tongue swept in and took arrogant possession of his mouth. Long fingers crept into the waistband of Jack’s boxers, teasing, stroking the lightly furred skin of his abdomen. His cock rose, tenting the soft cotton of his shorts, seeking contact with the hand that was tormenting him. He could taste, smell, and feel Daniel everywhere. Strong teeth nipped at his lower lip, and Jack found himself panting. 

Daniel continued kissing Jack, robbing him of thought and speech, stealing his breath away. He felt Jack’s arms come around him, felt his hands clutching at him. He deepened the kiss, thrusting with his tongue in a mimicry of copulation. Jack was moaning, his body squirming. Daniel cupped Jack’s face with his hand, and paused long enough to say, “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Jack sought out Daniel’s lips blindly, wanting that wonderful pressure back. Let that be his answer. Daniel made a pleased sound, and ground his hips into Jack, opening his mouth wide. Jack accepted the invitation, and let his tongue enter Daniel’s mouth. Daniel’s hand caressed his face. Their tongues met, twined, danced. 

Daniel tore himself away from Jack’s lips, and bent his head, placing his mouth at the base of the other man’s neck. He slowly let his teeth sink in, and sucked hard. 

Jack cried out. His hands flew off Daniel’s shoulders and his knuckles pressed back hard against the wall on either side of his head, as his neck arched. He felt Daniel’s fingertips sliding down his abdomen a few more inches, brushing against the moist head of his cock. His last functioning brain cells shut down, leaving behind nothing but intense need.

Daniel raised his head and shifted his bodyweight, seizing and pinning Jack’s wrists. “Harmless?” he asked breathlessly.

Jack shook his head, but was beyond words. His hips came up off the wall, his cock seeking friction, heat, attention. He felt frantic. It had been so long. God, it had been so long. Daniel pulled Jack’s arms up over his head, and leaned against his wrists with one hand. The other hand moved down, down, dragging along his chest, over his stomach. Jack writhed. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t care what it looked like.

Daniel tugged and released the elastic at Jack’s waist. “These are in my way,” he said, very quietly. Then he let go of Jack’s wrists, and stepped away, watching to see what the other man would do. Jack’s arms lowered to his sides, his chest rose and fell, his harsh breathing filled the room. His eyes locked with Daniel’s, he wet his lips and raised his hands to his waistband.

Daniel smiled, nodded, and lifted his own hands, beginning to unfasten his pants.

Jack pushed his boxers down to his thighs, freeing his eager erection. Daniel unzipped, revealing his equally impressive hard-on. Jack stared at it as Daniel pulled his shirt off. When Daniel looked down Jack’s legs meaningfully, Jack flushed and finished removing his shorts, stepping out of them clumsily. Then he moved over to the bed, and started pulling the covers down to the foot.

Daniel sat on the side of the bed and started to remove his shoes. Jack made an odd sound, and crouched down in front of him. With a slight gasp, Daniel sat up straight, and let Jack remove his shoes and socks. The tension in the air was indescribable. Jack’s hands trembled.

Daniel stood to remove his pants and underwear. Jack remained in his crouch, staring up at Daniel with wide eyes. “Why aren’t you on the bed?” Daniel asked gently. He extended a hand to the other man, who looked at it numbly. “You should be on the bed.” 

Jack took Daniel’s hand and let himself be pulled up. Face to face now, he searched Daniel’s eyes for the answer to a question he wasn’t sure he even knew. Daniel merely arched his brows, and used his head to gesture towards the waiting bed. “Right,” Jack choked. He laid down on the bed and waited with a certain amount of trepidation. He trusted Daniel. He did. 

But this was huge. There was no going back, not after this. For a while, Daniel stood and simply looked at him, running his eyes up and down the length of his body. Jack felt both hot and cold at the same time. When Daniel removed his glasses, and reached to lay them down on the nightstand, his eyes blazed blue in the lamplight again. Jack began to shiver.

Then Daniel climbed up beside him, and took him into his arms, and Jack felt nothing but warmth and arousal. When Daniel kissed him, it was with a more gentle mastery now; one that coaxed a response rather than demanded it. Jack was just as helpless under this tender onslaught as he had been when he was being crushed against the wall. He could feel the leashed passion behind the kisses. He wanted it unleashed. He wanted to drown in it.

Daniel raised his head. “I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said roughly. “Wanted to touch you, taste you. All over.” He watched as his hand stroked Jack’s chest, touched his hard little nipples. He craned his neck down, and took one of the nubs into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Jack’s body jerked, and he said something unintelligible. His hand sank into Daniel’s hair without applying pressure.

Daniel licked a trail across to the other nipple, and sucked on it gently. The hand in his hair rubbed in a small circle. He applied his teeth carefully, and Jack gasped, his head rolling on the pillow. Back to the first nipple, and a slightly harder bite this time. Jack’s hand dropped to his shoulder, and Daniel eased off, placing a tender kiss before lifting his head. Wetting his lips, he smiled at Jack as he stroked his fingertips across the other man’s stomach, feeling it flutter beneath his hand.

Jack locked eyes with Daniel as the warm hand on his belly crept downward. But then Daniel looked away, to see where he was reaching, and Jack’s eyes slid shut as Daniel’s hand grasped his erection firmly. “I’m holding your cock in my hand,” he heard Daniel whisper in amazement. 

Jack was astonished, too. He had sometimes thought about this moment, when he was alone in his bedroom and aroused beyond the point of feeling any shame. He had imagined Daniel’s hand in place of his own, and failed to regret it afterwards, when his body was replete and relaxed. But he had never really thought that it could ever happen, and he had fallen short in imagining how good it would feel. “It’s wonderful,” he managed to say.

Daniel smiled and shifted down on the bed, laying his cheek against Jack’s stomach. He pulled the cock down to his waiting mouth, and licked at the tip, capturing the pearly drop of pre-come that clung there. The cock twitched in his gentle grasp. Warm and alive and eager, and he felt all those things inside, too. His anger was long gone, and now he thought he might have to send Greg Andreas some flowers. Anonymously. Picturing a puzzled face, his lips were parted with a gust of laughter as he took Jack into his mouth.

Warmth and wetness enveloped Jack. Astonishing. Not a dream. Through his lashes, he saw the back of Daniel’s head bobbing up and down. He felt his toes curl, and a grunt escaped him. Real. Daniel’s tongue swirled. _Oh, God_.

Daniel took Jack in as deep as he could go, and applied suction. He saw Jack’s heels press down into the mattress, felt the cock pressing even deeper as strong hips pushed upwards. He withdrew his mouth slowly, and the abandoned cock, red and shiny with saliva, stretched across Jack’s stomach. Daniel worked his jaw for a second, swallowing spit. 

Jack reached for Daniel, pulling him up on the bed, pressing their bodies together. As they kissed, he tasted himself on Daniel’s lips, and he was incredibly excited by that. It had always been a turn-on for him with women. And now, much more so. Because it was a man? Or because it was Daniel? He was in no fit state to judge.

Daniel felt the fire growing inside Jack. Insistent hands, touching him everywhere. Choked noises, a thrusting tongue, hips beginning to rock against him. Sparks. Heat. Lust that needed quenching.

Hunger that matched his own.

Daniel rolled on top of Jack, fitting their bodies together, aligning their cocks. Jack’s hands came up to hold onto his shoulders. He looked down into his friend’s eyes, and thrilled at their darkness. They were all pupil, and glazed with desire. He began to thrust against Jack, and the dark eyes closed as Jack’s lips parted. The moan that came from Jack’s throat was heartrending. It sounded like pain, but Daniel knew it was the opposite. An end to a pain. A feast to a starving man.

When Jack’s hips began to rise up to meet his thrusts, Daniel smiled. He lowered his head and licked along the other man’s jawline, producing a shuddering response. “I knew we’d be good together,” Daniel gasped, and felt the hands gripping his shoulders tighten. “Faster,” Daniel urged, and increased his pace. Jack fell into the new rhythm easily. They might have been doing this for years. 

But it was too good to last. 

Jack’s breathing changed, and Daniel’s hips began to move in rough jerks instead of a smooth glide. Jack stopped moving altogether, and clutched at Daniel desperately. Daniel panted, and watched Jack’s red face and screwed-shut eyes. A deep groan, and slick warmth spreading between their bellies. Daniel’s cock slid through it, and it felt so good. So good that it was Jack’s come, so good that Daniel had done this to him. “So good!” Daniel moaned, and Jack’s eyes opened slowly.

As Daniel’s body labored above him, Jack ran his hands through the light sheen of sweat that covered his friend‘s back. He felt Daniel tremble, saw his jaw drop and his eyes squeeze closed. When Daniel came, Jack could feel it. He heard it, smelled it. Savored it.

Daniel stretched out atop him with a sigh, and Jack felt the universe that he lived in take a sharp turn to the left. Another heart was pounding against his ribcage; **Daniel’s** heart, and it felt just right.

When he could move, when he could talk, Daniel raised his head and petted Jack’s chest with satisfaction. “Still think I’m harmless?”

Jack let his hands fall away from Daniel, let his head sag to the side. “No.” His still-stunned gaze landed on the clock that stood on his nightstand. Hazily, his mind did the math, remembering exactly what time Daniel had arrived. 

Forty-two minutes. It had taken Daniel precisely forty-two minutes to change Jack’s mind forever. To change his life. Forty-two. He turned back to Daniel, affection, amusement and admiration sparkling in his eyes. “No,” he repeated. Daniel smirked down at him, flushed and still breathing heavily. “ **Mostly** harmless.”

Daniel stared at him, dumbfounded. Jack pointed to the clock, grinning. Daniel blinked myopically, calculated swiftly, and then sagged down onto Jack’s chest, defeated. It was his own fault. He had given Jack all five books in the Hitchhiker’s Trilogy for Christmas. Oh, well. He closed his eyes with a weary groan and felt Jack’s hand run soothingly through his damp hair. Jack cleared his throat and Daniel felt the rumble under his ear.

“But, if it makes you feel any better, I think I may have just found the answer to life.” Daniel began to smile. “The universe,” Jack whispered. Daniel raised his head and watched Jack through heavy-lidded eyes. _Everything_ , Jack mouthed at him silently.

“That’s more like it,” Daniel said, eyes shining, lips curving.

“I’ll never underestimate you again,” Jack promised.

“No, you won’t.”

“You’ll remind me, though, right?” Jack said hopefully.

Daniel nodded, eyes focused on Jack’s mouth. “Oh, yeah. Frequently.”

Any thought of responding that had begun to speculate about the merest possibility of crossing Jack’s mind was wiped away forever as Daniel lowered his head and kissed him possessively.


End file.
